La Quête
by Pouceline de Gresiel
Summary: Nous sommes dans le monde fantastique des légendes, en plein cœur du Moyen-âge. Le jeune Arthur se met en Quête du Graal mais il n'est pas à bout de ses surprises/peines avec l'équipe de choc engagée/imposée par Francis.
1. Chap 1: Tout commence par une bonne épée

_**NDA : Dans cette fiction, les prénoms humains seront utilisés préférentiellement pour la raison que l'Europe du Moyen-âge ne ressemble pas tout à fait à l'Europe d'aujourd'hui et que donc la plupart des personnages vont caractériser davantage un peuple qu'un pays car les frontières sont peu marquées. Je rappelle donc ici les prénoms humains des différents personnages (qui sont à cette époque des enfants dont l'âge est compris entre 5 et 15 ans) qui interviendront dans l'histoire.**_

_**Angleterre/Royaume-Uni : Arthur.  
>France : Francis.<br>Espagne : Antonio.  
>Italie du Nord: Veneziano.<br>Italie du Sud: Romano.  
>Prusse : Gilbert.<br>Hongrie : Elizabeta/Liza.  
>Suisse : Basch.<br>Autriche : Roderich.  
>Russie : Ivan<br>Ukraine : Yekaterina/Katyusha.  
>Biélorussie: NataliaNatasha  
>Pologne : Feliks.<br>Lituanie : Torris  
>Danemark : MatthiasMatt.**_

_**Attention : Cette fiction comporte de nombreux anachronismes autant dans le récit que dans les dialogues. Sachez que cela est tout à fait voulu et fait partie de l'esprit de l'histoire.**_

_**Cette fiction comportant aussi de nombreux désordres au niveau de la chronologie, sachez que le but de cette fiction n'est pas de retracer l'Histoire de l'Europe pré-an mil. Ainsi, les puristes des légendes Arthuriennes ou les historiens dénués d'humour seront priés de fermer cette page et d'aller lire une autre fiction plus sérieuse.**_

_**Pour les autres, je vous remercie de lire ma fiction et espère que vous vous amuserez bien. N'oubliez pas de reviewer - ou de laisser un petit commentaire qu'il soit gentil ou moins gentil pour les amoureux de notre belle langue française- ce sera très apprécié, merci.**_

* * *

><p>Il était une fois, dans des temps héroïques et oubliés, un jeune garçon nommé Arthur.<p>

Ses cheveux étaient blonds comme les blés dorant au soleil, et au-dessus de ses yeux d'un vert éclatant se dessinaient une paire de sourcils particulièrement épais.

Ces sourcils-là étaient bien souvent, je vous prie de le croire, un sujet de moqueries insipides. Ah ça, non ! Arthur, ses sourcils, il ne les aimait guère. Mais il pouvait au moins se vanter d'être le seul garçon au monde à en avoir de tels. Et même, ces sourcils ne gâchaient point du tout son visage enfantin.

Le passage souterrain du vieux château était obscur, froid, humide, puant, grouillant de rats plus gros encore que les pieds du garçon qui empruntait avec courage les marches assassines du souterrain recouvertes de moisissures, bien qu'il tremblait de tout son corps sous les morsures du froid.

Sa torche éclairait à peine. Ce qui effrayait Arthur au plus haut point était que sa torche meure étouffée par l'humidité et le laisse seul dans cet endroit maudit. A plusieurs reprises, il faillit trébucher sur un rat et glisser en jurant.

Il descendait toujours plus bas, toujours plus profond. Arthur regrettait à chaque nouvelle marche de ne pas être resté à la surface mais il renonça avec ardeur à l'envie oppressante de remonter là-haut à toutes jambes.

Enfin, cet escalier terrifiant se termina dans une salle voûtée éclairée par une lampe à huile. La pièce ne devait pas faire plus de douze pieds de long et six de large et était décorée de peintures ancestrales représentant des symboles celtiques et de signes complexes qu'Arthur ne connaissait que trop bien. Une table en pierre effritée sur laquelle reposaient ses vieux livres qui lui avaient transmis le savoir et la pratique de l'art magique, lesquels se faisaient impitoyablement à ronger leurs derniers fils par les cloportes et les punaises, et un siège aux pieds pourrissants encombraient la pièce. Cette pièce, Arthur la connaissait par cœur, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus osé descendre en ces lieux qu'il fut frappé d'horreur par toute cette décrépitude omniprésente.

_Comment cela se faisait-il ?_

Il resta debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, blême de terreur, lorsqu'il aperçu la silhouette recroquevillée, minable, du vieillard décharné, en loques, assis à même le sol sur la pierre moisie et gelée.

Le vieillard remua et leva vers le garçon un visage creusé et ridé surmonté par de longs et rares fils blancs en guise de chevelure et prolongé par une barbe blanche exceptionnellement longue. Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient recouverts d'un voile opaque, blanchâtre.

« Arthur. Prononça le vieillard d'une voix rauque et faible. Je ne vois guère plus, mais j'ai senti ta présence. Ce n'est plus comme dans tes souvenirs, hein ?

- M-Merlin ? Bafouilla Arthur en tremblant.

- J'ai vieilli, Arthur, murmura Merlin, et je redeviens poussière. Tu es effrayé, je le sais, Arthur... J'ai pourtant vécu beaucoup plus longtemps que ce qu'il est permis à un homme mortel. Mais toi, tu n'es pas un homme ordinaire. Avant même que je ne sois né, cela faisait plus de mille ans que tu vivais déjà. Aujourd'hui je meurs et toi tu es toujours un enfant. Tu as grandi, Arthur, mais d'une lenteur...

- Merlin, vous... êtes _sorti_ de la prison de Viviane ? Mais la question d'Arthur demeura sans réponse.

- Arthur, reprit le vieux magicien après une quinte de toux, tu n'as plus besoin de moi... Je ne suis plus...

- Merlin !

- Ne pleure pas, Arthur. Dit le sage d'une voix douce et paternelle. Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai appris. Va et n'aie plus peur, tu es grand maintenant, et capable...

Le vieux professeur se glissa vers son ancien élève et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Le jeune garçon frissonna en percevant son souffle fétide.

- Souviens-toi, _**nous sommes tous des petites étincelles issues d'une grande flamme,  
>et cette flamme est la source de tout ce qui a été et de tout ce qui sera.<strong>_ Tiens, prends ceci, et va-t-en quérir le Graal. »

Arthur sentit un grand poids tomber dans ses mains. L'objet était si lourd qu'il failli chanceler.

Il le regarda et étouffa un cri de stupeur.

_L'Epée Légendaire ! Comment ? Merlin ! Pourquoi ? _

Il vit la pièce se déformer et tout se mit à tourner autour de lui à toute vitesse.

_Merlin ! Merlin !_

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut au milieu d'une clairière saupoudrée de rosée au bord d'un lac de petite taille.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe détrempée et réajusta sa cape et sa tunique. Quel effroyable cauchemar ! Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser son rêve à tout jamais, et il entreprit de se lever pour aller faire sa toilette au bord du lac.

Il se mit de l'eau sur le visage. Elle était transparente et fraîche.

Arthur s'aspergea une nouvelle fois et soudain, une _étincelle_, là, au fond de l'eau. Ses yeux scrutèrent anxieusement les galets polis et les plantes aquatiques, puis il distingua la pierre qui était à l'origine de l'étincelle, puis le morceau de métal dans lequel elle semblait incluse.

Il plongea sa main dans l'eau et la tendit vers l'objet brillant, sans pouvoir l'atteindre. Au lieu de cela il senti deux mains robustes s'appuyer sur son dos et le pousser en avant. Il n'eut pas le temps de résister et tomba dans l'eau glacée avec fracas, accompagné par des éclats de rires moqueurs. Il rougit de rage en reconnaissant la voix grave et douce du sacripant.

« Haha ! Elle est bonne ! Pas vrai, petit ? Ne crois-tu pas que cela faisait une éternité que nous n'avions pas joué ensemble ?

Arthur se retourna pour jeter un regard empli de mécontentement au grand garçon blond debout sur la rive. Il semblait plus vieux que lui, de longues mèches blond pâle et ondulées tombant sur des épaules déjà bien développées encadraient un visage qui gardait encore des traces enfantines malgré une barbe naissante qui révélaient ses quinze ans. Ses yeux bleus toujours remplis d'étincelles le fixaient avec un air de victoire.

_Il lui en faut tellement peu pour qu'il se mette à croire qu'il est le maître du monde ! Quel imbécile !_

- Francis ! Espèce de crétin ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? T'es venu exprès pour m'emmerder ?

- Hein ? Quoi ? s'indigna le jouvenceau. Mais c'est toi qui es chez moi ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, _petit ?_ Il se pencha avec un sourire à la fois avenant et ironique.

- Eh ! M'appelle pas _petit !_ Qui te donne le droit de m'appeler de la sorte ? Un jour je serai plus grand que toi et moi aussi je t'appellerai _petit ! Petit, petit, petit, petit !_ Et puis, va au diable ! C'est chez moi, ici, pas chez toi, abruti fini de mes deux fesses ! Enfin, de _tes_ deux fesses ! Enfin bientôt _ton unique fesse_, car quand je sortirai d'ici, j'irai t'en ôter une ! hurlassa Arthur en frappant des poings dans l'eau, causant des grandes éclaboussures autour de lui.

Francis rougit d'émotion.

- Oh ! Arthur ! Tu es tout rouge et tellement mignon ! Oh, petit ! Dans mes bras ! Francis courut, entra dans l'eau et ouvrit grand les bras, son beau visage trahissant une joie extrême. Viens ! cria-t-il. Viens donc embrasser ton grand frère adoré !

- T'es pas mon frère ! Dégage ! » Le jeune garçon se débattit en vain pour fuir l'étreinte du jeune homme.

Puis soudain, Francis s'arrêta.

Les yeux de Francis étaient fixés sur _quelque chose_ au fond du lac. L'objet qu'Arthur avait entr'aperçu ! Il se pencha, plongea le bras dans l'eau, attrapa l'épais morceau de métal serti de la pierre brillant de mille feux à pleine main et tira, sans succès. Il réessaya une nouvelle fois avec ses deux mains, mais rien n'y faisait. Cette chose semblait _collée._

- Arthur ! Eh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette diablerie ? Arthur, viens donc m'aider à extirper cette curieuse chose! »

Les deux garçons agrippèrent l'objet de leurs quatre mains, tirèrent de toutes leurs forces avant de sortir l'Epée.

_Par tous les anges !_

Ils n'en crûrent pas leurs yeux lorsqu'ils examinèrent le pommeau en or serti de la grosse pierre cristalline, parfaitement ronde, aussi grosse que l'œil d'Arthur et qui renvoyait une étrange lumière à la fois rouge, jaune, vert, indigo, bleue sur les paumes de leurs mains. La poignée en bois recouverte d'entrelacs de fer formait des motifs celtiques, la garde était également en or, puis ils admirèrent la lame, qui semblait forgée dans un métal inconnu et surnaturel.

Francis glissa légèrement sa main le long du fil de la lame et la retira aussitôt, un filet de sang s'échappa de son doigt.

_Pas même émoussée ! _

Puis sur le plat de l'Epée, ils lurent ces inscriptions :

_**Þæt**_ _**Sweord in þæm Stáne**_

«Qu'est-ce donc que ce charabia ? demanda Francis, qui n'y comprenait goutte.

- _Þæt Sweord in þæm Stáne._ répéta Arthur avant de traduire_. L'Epée dans la Pierre._

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec stupeur.

_Excalibur!_

Mais ils furent encore davantage stupéfaits de voir les mots disparaître et se faire remplacer par ceci :

_**Arthur, ic béo þín**_

Arthur ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit? demanda Francis.

- _Arthur, je suis tienne._ Répondit-t-il dans un murmure.

- C'est ton épée ? bondit Francis.

- Il semblerait. Dit Arthur avec un grand sourire.

- Fort bien ! répondit Francis en lui adressant à son tour un grand sourire forcé.

Arthur tira légèrement l'Epée vers lui. Mais Francis ne lâcha pas et tira même de son côté. Mais Arthur, de même, agrippait fermement l'Epée qui lui revenait de droit.

- Eh ! protesta Arthur.

- Eh bien quoi ?

- Eh bien donne-la moi, triple imbécile!

- Pourquoi donc, mon amour ?

- Je suis pas ton amour ! Me confonds pas avec ce crétin d'Antonio !

- Ohé ça va ! Ca va ! Je voulais juste te taquiner un p-

- Rien à foutre ! Et donne-moi ça !

_**Francis, ácwín**_

- Eh ben tu vois, elle mentionne aussi mon prénom, maintenant.

- Crétin ! Elle te dit d'aller te faire voir ! Dégage !

- D'accord ! Relax, le môme, s'inclina Francis après avoir lâché Excalibur, t'énerve pas, c'est pas bon pour la santé.

- Rawr...

- Grrrrrrrrr... »

Les deux garçons se tournèrent le dos, chacun dans leurs pensées.

Le jeune Arthur se questionnait sur son rêve qui semblait lié à la réalité. Et Francis se demandait pourquoi Arthur avait une mine si préoccupée. Il pensait qu'il allait partir mais Arthur ne bougeait toujours pas et gardait le silence.

« Arthur ?

- Francis ?

- Quelque chose te chiffonne, je le sens. Tu veux qu'on fasse un jeu ? Ah ! Par contre je refuse fermement de jouer à petit poney, je te préviens. Ajouta-t-il, hilare.

- Pfff ! N'importe quoi !

- Sérieusement, Arthur. Francis avait recouvert son sérieux.

Arthur se retourna pour le regarder, puis soupira.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Hn, hn...

- Je sais plus quoi faire de mes journées.

- Hn, hn...

- Merlin est mort !

- Hn, hn...

- Arrête de faire « Hn, hn... » s'il te plait.

- Hn, hn...

- Espèce de crétin salopard mangeur d'escargots.

- Hn, hn...

- Dégage, t'as rien à foutre ici.

- Hn, hn...

- Oh et puis merde. Je veux faire la quête du Graal.

- Hn, hn... Hein ? Le Graal ?

- Yup.

- Hnnn... Francis plongea dans une réflexion profonde en se caressant le menton.

- Ca t'intéresse, hein ?

- Hnnn...

- Et cette fois ne me dis pas que t'en as déjà un parce que cette fois-ci ça ne prendra pas ! Lança Arthur avec défi.

- Ah zut, comment t'as deviné ?

- Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Attends, tu me proposes de quêter le Graal avec moi ?

- Presque. Je te propose de quêter le Graal avec _moi_. C'est _mon_ idée !

Francis eu un moment de réflexion, feinte, car évidemment, il ne ratait jamais une occasion de pouvoir s'amuser avec son anglais préféré. Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- J'accepte...

- Génial, je t'adore.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Francis avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Mais non ! Pas comme ça !

- Ah... Dommage...

- Bon. Arrête de dire des conneries à tout bout de champ et mettons-nous en chemin ! Déclama Arthur, Excalibur pointée vers le ciel.

- Attends, petit, t'emballes pas trop vite.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut constituer notre équipe de choc ! soutenu Francis avec véhémence.

- Euh... Ah ?

- Il nous faut des tarés du tir à l'arc, au moins un ou deux ménestrels, un magicien, des petites fées, un montreur d'ours, quelques danseuses folkloriques, une poignée de gros bourrins sans foi ni loi et deux ou trois crétins.

- Bon ok, je suis déjà un magicien. Et toi tu es crétin. Il manque plus que tout le reste.

- Eh ! Francis frappa du poing dans sa paume. Je connais un endroit où trouver toute cette bande de zoufs !

- Hein ? Oh vraiment ?

- Suis-moi ! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDA : Lorsque qu'Arthur dit à Francis « Et cette fois ne me dis pas que t'en as déjà un (de Graal) parce que cette fois-ci ça ne prendra pas ! », il s'agit en fait d'une référence au film Monty Python Sacré Graal. Si vous n'avez pas encore vu ce film, je vous conseille de le voir si l'humour anglais ne vous déplait pas. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'humour, ne le regardez pas, personne ne vous en voudra à chacun ses goûts.<strong>_

_**Pour la phrase en gras et italique dite par Merlin, il s'agit d'un proverbe celtique et/ou breton.**_

_**Pour les passages en vieil anglais (les inscriptions magiques qui apparaissent sur Excalibur), j'avoue que je ne m'y connais pas dut tout et que j'ai obtenu ces mots à l'aide d'un traducteur en ligne de l'anglais contemporain vers le vieil anglais. Alors si jamais un génie du vieil anglais passe par hasard ici et qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant cette langue ancienne ainsi écorchée, qu'il me laisse un petit MP pour me corriger, j'en serai très contente !**_

_**Vous avez peut-être remarqué que je m'essaye également à l'écriture dans la langue de Shakespeare. J'aimerais beaucoup présenter cette fiction ici présente en anglais mais hélas le vocabulaire moyenâgeux en anglais me fait cruellement défaut. Alors toute aide est également plus que bienvenue, de même si vous connaissez un bon bouquin, ou un bon film autre que Monty Python Sacré Graal pour m'améliorer dans ce domaine. Merci d'avance ! **_


	2. Chap 2: Le chansonnier et les tomates

Arthur et Francis cheminèrent par monts et par vaux, par prairies et forêts, par fleuves et déserts, afin de trouver des compagnons de quête.  
>Cependant, le jeune Arthur, trouvant l'Epée lourde et la compagnie de Francis éprouvante, manifesta son impatience.<p>

« C'est encore loin ? T'es sûr que c'est par là ? On est pas déjà passés par ici ? Je m'emmerde. J'en ai marre.  
>- Non, non. Mais oui ! Euh non... Ah. Ah bon.<br>- Oh mais tu me diras où est-ce qu'on va, à la fin ?

Avant même que Francis ne réponde, une voix claire accompagnée par les cordes d'un luth se fit entendre. Les deux garçons tendirent l'oreille.

_Dans les montagnes d'Andaaaloussssiiie,  
>Les de-e-emoiselles sont éphémèèèrrres.<br>Dans les plaines d'Amaaazooniiie,  
>Elles préfèrent voir leur grand-mèèèrrre.<br>_

_Lalalalaaaa !  
>Lalalalaaa !<br>Olé, olé !  
><em>

_Lalalalaaa !  
>Olé, Olé !<em>

_Lalalalaaa, lalaaaa !_

_Fusosososo !_

_Olé !_

_Fusosososo !_

_Olé !_

_Fusosososo, fusososo-so !_

- Mais... mais c'est de la-  
>- Oh ! Quelle jolie chansonnette ! s'extasia Francis, les mains jointes.<br>- T'as des goûts pourris. » Grimaça Arthur.

Ils s'avancèrent et aperçurent le chanteur au luth : un garçon brun assis dans l'herbe presque aussi vieux que Francis, puis un gamin très jeune qui applaudissait et couvrait le musicien génial de louanges, et un autre gamin qui ressemblait à l'autre en apparence mais qui lui, braillait des injures et lançait des tomates au musicien raté.

« Bravo Antonio ! Bravo ! Veee ~ Encore ! Encore ! exaltait le plus jeune gamin.  
>- <em>Bastardo !<em> C'était nul ! Bouuuuhh ! Bouuuuhh ! huait l'autre gamin en tirant la langue.  
>- Ahh ! Merci, Veneziano ! répondit le grand garçon brun au plus jeune en ignorant l'autre. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus de churros à te donner, <em>niño<em>, car tu as déjà tout mangé. Il lui confia non sans un sourire plein d'énergie. Mais là où nous allons, il y aura plein de choses bonnes à manger ! ajouta-t-il avec un air triomphant après s'être mis debout.  
>- <em>Siii !<em> trépigna le petit Veneziano de sa voix aigüe. Yay ! Yay ! _Grazie mille !_  
>- L'écoute pas, Veneziano, ronchonna l'autre petit, ce crétin d'Ibérie dit n'importe quoi. Ce sera dégueulasse comme d'habitude. Pourquoi on est partis de la maison ?<br>- Romano ! pleura Veneziano.  
>- Romano, <em>niño !<em> Antonio s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit Romano. Ne fais pas pleurer ton petit frère, d'accord ? Si nous sommes partis, c'est pour partir à l'aventure ! Voir le monde ! Cela ne t'a donc jamais tenté ?  
>- Euh... bredouilla Romano d'un air méfiant.<br>- Nous allons aller dans une taverne !  
>- Ouais ! Vee~ renchérit Veneziano.<br>- Euuuh... bredouilla de nouveau Romano d'un air encore plus méfiant.  
>- C'est un endroit où on mange des bonnes choses, boit des bonnes choses et discute avec de bonnes personnes !<p>

Antonio s'approcha tout près de l'oreille de Romano.

- Et puis il y aura quelque chose que tu aimes beaucoup : les tavernes là-bas sont pleines de jolies filles ! _Chicas guapas_, ou _belle ragazze_, comme tu dis.

Le petit Romano rougit violemment à ces paroles.

- Mais... mais... Je suis trop jeune pour tout ça ! s'écria-t-il. J'ai l'air d'un gosse de six ans ! Tu racontes que des bêtises !

Et il commença à rouer de coups Antonio avec ses tout petits poings.

- Hééé ! Oula ! Oula ! Doucement ! Hahaha ! fit Antonio qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.  
>- Arrêtez ! Romano ! <em>Fratello !<em> Antonio ! Aaahhh ! pleura Veneziano de plus belle.  
>- Te fais pas de bile pour lui, Veneziano. Francis émergea de sa cachette et s'avança vers le tout petit. Antoine n'a pas mal.<br>- F-Francesco ! _Grande fratello !_ Les pleurs de Veneziano s'arrêtèrent aussitôt lorsque le grand garçon blond vint le serrer dans ses bras. _Va bene ! Bene !_ Hela Hela~~

Arthur quitta sa cachette à son tour.

- _Goddamn!_ Vous êtes bruyants ! Fit-t-il. On vous entend à douze lieues à la ronde.

- Francisco ! Arturo ! _Amigos !_

Antonio se leva et vint enlacer les deux garçons en même temps.

- Ah ! Ca fait plaisir de vous voir là !  
>- Aïe, tu m'écrases.<p>

Antonio s'écarta et leur donna de grandes tapes viriles sur leurs épaules.

- Oh mais c'est que notre Arturito a grandi ! Quel homme ! Regardez-moi ça ! Si tu continues à manger de la soupe tu finiras bien par dépasser Francisco. Enfin... Il eut un sourire plein de malice et un clin d'œil à Francis. T'as quand même de la marge...  
>- La ferme ! Je suis pas petit !<br>- Et toi Francisco ! Oh mais déjà du poil au menton !  
>- Héhé ! T'as vu ça ? Francis se passa la main dans les cheveux.<br>- LA-Classe, _hombre !_  
>- Et puis t'as pas tout vu !<br>- Hoho !  
>- Non, attends, Francis. Pas devant les p'tits.<br>- Hein ? Ah oui c'est vrai...  
>- Rhabilles-toi...<br>- Au fait si tu veux de l'aventure, on a une méga proposition pour toi. Dit Francis en remettant sa tunique.  
>- C'est vrai ?<br>- Ah non-non-non! Protesta Arthur. Tu vas pas l'engager, quand même !  
>- Pourquoi pas, mon ami ?<br>- Je ne suis pas-  
>- C'est quoi ta proposition ? le coupa Antonio.<br>- Un truc de ouf, mon brave : le Graal !  
>- Wahh...<br>- C'est pas vrai... Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Pas eux ! se désola Arthur, la tête entre les mains.  
>- Hé, <em>niños !<em> On va chercher le Graal, vous venez, _si !_  
>- Non, non, non, les p'tits, ne dîtes pas oui, c'est dangereux, on peut pas vous prendre, vous comprenez ? balbutia Arthur à toute vitesse en secouant Veneziano puis Romano par les épaules.<br>- _Siiii !_ brailla joyeusement le petit Veneziano tout content. Je veux y aller avec Antonio et grand frère Francis ! Vee~  
>- Et toi, Romano ! cria Arthur, désespéré. Tu es raisonnable, intelligent, pas comme ton frère, pas comme ces deux abrutis ! Ne pars pas avec nous et retourne chez toi manger tes pâtes !<br>- Ohé ! _Bastardo !_ Arrête de me secouer comme un prunier et de me crier dessus comme si j'étais sourd ! Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! Tiens, pour la peine, je dirai oui ! Et toc ! brailla Romano en tirant la langue à Arthur qui alla immédiatement se frapper le front de désespoir contre l'épaule de Francis.  
>- Francis, tu es un crétin... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?<br>- Fort bien ! déclara Francis d'un air entièrement satisfait en ignorant l'autre. Reprenons la route mes amis ! Il nous faut encore finir de constituer notre équipe !  
>- Tu vas enfin me dire où est-ce que tu comptes aller pour ça ? demanda Arthur qui tentait de se remettre de ses émotions.<br>- Dans le meilleur point de rencontre d'aventuriers qui se respectent ! J'ai nommé une taverne, bien sûr !  
>- Ouais !<br>- Yeaah !  
>- Bah au moins il y aura ce qu'il faut pour oublier ces clowns un moment... Se consola Arthur. Mais en attendant il ne faut surtout pas que-<br>- Allez ! Antonio ! Une chanson ! Une chanson pour notre quête !  
>- Et merde...<br>- C'est partiiii ! _Olé ! Olé !_  
>- <em>Bastardo !<em> Tu vas arrêter, oui ?  
>- Pitié... implora Arthur.<p>

_Fusosososoooo !  
>Les fleurs sentent si bon dans la forêêêt !<br>Mais aller les cueillir je n'oserai pas !_

_La, lala, la, la !  
>La, lalala, la !<em>

_Je m'en irai loin dans les prééés  
>Car dans la forêt y'a pas de paëllaaa !<em>

_Olé !_

_Fussososososososo !_

_Fusososo !_

_..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDLA : Mouhaha ! Elles sont nulles, les chansonnettes !<br>Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est fait exprès ! XD**_


	3. Chap 3: De la bière!

Les cinq joyeux compagnons, ou plutôt les trois ravis et les deux ronchons, marchèrent encore plusieurs jours durant, non sans nombreuses chansons interprétées plus ou moins talentueusement par Antonio et sans jérémiades de la part des petits.

« Aïe ! J'ai mal aux pieds ! Aaaah !  
>- Ne pleure pas, Veneziano, regarde, nous sommes arrivés ! dit fièrement Francis en montrant l'enseigne de la taverne taillée en forme de poussin dans un petit bourg brumeux. « Au Superméga Gilbird » ! Ca ne vous plait pas ?<br>- Ca m'a l'air extra ! exalta Antonio. Regardez! Il est écrit « Bière, bière, bière! Entrez, ou Moi, le gars supermégagénial, viendrai envahir vos régions vitales ! »  
>- Hé ! Comment peut-on menacer un client comme ça ? s'énerva Romano.<br>- Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille. Soupira Arthur. _Mais pitié, que l'on laisse mes pauvres oreilles en paix !_ pensa-t-il.  
>- Vee~<br>- Bon, eh bien on dirait que l'on n'a pas le choix. Déclara Francis en souriant.  
>- Tu trouves ça drôle ? soupira encore Arthur. Bon d'accord, y'a de la bière, donc on entre.<br>- Pas question ! Protesta Romano. Pas question que je foute les pieds dans ce truc !  
>- Mais enfin Romano ! Et les <em>belle ragazze<em>...  
>- Mais je m'en fous !<br>- Vee~ Je veux des _pastaaa._..  
>- Romano. On peut pas te laisser tout seul ici. Allez, viens avec nous. Tenta de raisonner Arthur.<br>- Non ! Surtout pas avec tête de rosbif !  
>- Tu vas me le-<br>- Allons, allons, les enfants ! Calma Francis.  
>- Je suis pas petit !<br>- Nous allons y aller, vous allez a-do-rer j'en suis sûr !  
>- Non.<br>- Veee~  
>- Si.<br>- Je veux des _pastaaa_...  
>- Non.<br>- _Pastaaa, pastaa_...  
>- Si.<br>- Les _pasta_, c'est si bon ! Vee~  
>- Allez, Romano, fais un effort.<br>- Hela, helaa~  
>- Compte là-dessus, pervers !<br>- Dis, _grande fratello_, il y aura des _pasta_ ?  
>- Romano...<br>- Non.  
>- Hé ! Il y a des <em>pasta<em> ?  
>- Romanomanomanomano...<br>- Non !  
>- Mais oui il y en aura des <em>pasta<em>, hein ?  
>- <em>Romano, le plus beau...Lalalala...<em>  
>- NON ! Tu vas pas recommencer !<br>- Par pitié, Antonio, pense à moi qui souffre. Supplia Arthur.  
>- Je vais manger plein de <em>pasta<em> jusqu'à ce que mon ventre éclate !  
>- Romano, mon petit amour...<br>- Ta gueule, le pervers !  
>- Vee ! Vee !<br>- Mon ange...  
>- Je ne suis pas ton ange, ni ton amour ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ou je te réduis en bouillie.<br>- Dis, _grande fratello_, ça fait mal un ventre qui éclate ?  
>- Bon, on va pas rester plantés derrière la porte. On a vraiment l'air con.<br>- Oh non ! Pas le ventre qui éclate !  
>- Bah alors il faut rentrer ! Allez Romano !<br>- Non !  
>- Si ! dit Francis en l'empoignant par le bras et ouvrant la porte dans un grincement sonore.<br>- Lâche-moi, vieux pervers !  
>- Ahh non ! Non ! Je veux pas que le ventre éclate ! Ahh ! Bouuuhhouhhouuhh !<br>- Hé mais pourquoi tu pleures encore, toi ? Tu veux des chu- Ah non c'est vrai, je n'en ai plus.  
>- Du calme, Veneziano.<br>- Bouh...  
>- Sage.<br>- Mais !  
>- Chuut ! »<p>

Les cinq compères s'engouffrèrent dans la taverne.  
>Elle était sombre, et il régnait une très forte odeur de houblon.<p>

« Regardez, respirez cette odeur ! chantonna Francis.  
>- Ca me plaît ! sourit Arthur.<br>- Ca chlingue, c'est l'enfer ! ronchona Romano.  
>- Romano ! Ca ne sent pas les <em>pasta<em> !  
>- Ce n'est pas grave, <em>pequeñitos<em>, on va se faire plein de nouveaux amis ici ! Applaudit Antonio.  
>- Ah ouais ? T'as vu leur tronche, ils ont l'air bizarre et dangereux. Ca m'inspire pas la moindre confiance... Maugréa Romano. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir faire équipe avec ces types-là ?<br>- Mais non ! Je ne parlais pas d'eux ! Je parle des gens là-bas ! Ils ont l'air cool ! »

En effet, dans un recoin de la taverne, une tablée de dix gamins faisait un raffut pas possible.

Un garçon aux cheveux blancs et une fillette s'affrontaient dans un bras de fer sans merci devant les yeux d'un garçon brun qui avait l'air complètement perdu, un garçon blond parlait d'une voix forte et animée à un autre garçon brun et une jeune fille aux cheveux cendrés arborant une poitrine déjà forte pour son âge, puis un grand garçon aux cheveux cendrés avec une grande pioche à ses côtés et une petite fille aux longs cheveux cendrés littéralement scotchée à lui discutait avec un autre grand garçon blond et rieur tout en vidant des chopes entières avec une rapidité consternante, et enfin un garçon blond de petite taille qui criait à qui voulait l'entendre que la bière était trop chère et que c'était un scandale que ses compagnons de table en boivent autant.

« Oh non, pas eux... Arthur prit son visage dans ses mains. Francis...  
>- Oui ! C'est exactement ce que je recherchais ! s'exclama Francis. Des enfants plein d'énergie, pour vivre une aventure palpitante !<br>- Oh non... Non, non ! Antonio...  
>- Francis, tu es un génie ! Quel flair ! applaudit Antonio.<br>- Oh non, ce n'est pas vrai... Pourquoi ? Oh non, pitié, pas eux !  
>- Bienvenue ! Alors, les aventuriers, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?<p>

Les cinq levèrent la tête vers le tavernier. Un homme souriant qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns, courts et bouclés, et surtout plein de muscles et couvert de cicatrices révélant un passé héroïque.

- Mais- mais- Bégaya Francis en jetant des regards furtifs aux quatre autres, qui semblaient aussi interloqués que lui.  
>- Ce n'est pas possible... Murmura Arthur.<br>- Pépé Rome ! s'exclama le petit Veneziano.  
>- M- mon petit ! Et l'homme attrapa Veneziano dans ses bras puissants et le fit tournoyer dans les airs. Héhéhé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as grandi !<br>- Pépé Rome ! Pourquoi tu reviens plus me voir ? pleurnicha le petit.  
>- Mais je suis toujours avec toi, Veneziano. Oh mais ce n'est pas Antonio, ici ?<br>- Salut, papy ! fit Antonio.  
>- Oh qu'est-ce que ça grandit, ces enfants ! Mais mon petit Romano aussi a bien grandi !<br>- P-pépé ! fit Romano non sans faire de gros efforts pour retenir ses larmes.  
>- Continue, Romano, et toi aussi quand tu seras aussi grand et aussi beau que moi, tu auras toutes les filles à tes pieds ! Sans parler de Veneziano ! Ni d'Antonio ! Oh et puis toi, Francis ! Non ! Déjà un jeune homme que je vois ! s'extasia-t-il en caressant le menton de Francis. Comment tu t'en sors ?<br>- Ca roule plutôt pas mal. Rougit Francis en se passant la main dans ses mèches blondes.  
>- C'est bien ! Tu es sur la bonne voie ! Oh ! J'allais oublier Arthur ! Quel garçon adorable tu es devenu ! Je comprends que Francis aime t'embêter. Qui résisterait à une bouille pareille ?<br>- Sûrement pas toi... soupira Arthur. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
>- Je croyais que tu étais mort.<br>- En fait je ne suis pas vraiment mort, je vous regarde tous les jours, à votre insu !  
>- Quel pervers... Il n'a pas changé ! soupira encore Arthur en se frappant le front contre la table où ils étaient assis.<br>- Wahh c'est trop fort ! Tu m'apprendras la technique ?  
>- Ne prends pas mauvais exemple sur lui, Francis...<br>- Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers, les enfants ?  
>- <em>Pastaaaaa !<em>  
>- C'est noté, Veneziano ! Et vous ?<br>- Trois pintes et un demi !  
>- Parfait !<br>- Eh ! Pourquoi on décide pour moi ? Cria Romano.  
>- Je vous apporte ça ! »<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, Papy Rome revint avec les bières et le plat de pâtes.

« Et voilà !  
>- Merci papy ! Tiens, voilà l'argent.<br>- Je vous remercie. Amusez-vous !  
>- Une minute ! Interrompit Arthur. Que font-t-ils tous ici ? demanda-t-il en désignant la tablée bruyante.<br>- Eux ? Ah ! Ce sont des habitués ! Ils passent leur temps à vadrouiller et à se faire la guéguerre. De vrais agités ! Mais en ce moment je trouve qu'ils se ramollissent dit-t-il en se penchant plus près d'eux dans un chuchotement. Ca fait une semaine qu'ils sont là et qu'ils fichent rien de leurs journées. Alors si vous pouviez me les secouer un peu, je serai content. Ca manque d'aventure ici ! Les jeunes de nos jours ont besoin de ça ! Allez, bon vent ! »

Les quatre plus âgés sirotèrent leurs bières et Veneziano mangea ses pâtes en silence.

Francis se pencha vers ses compagnons avec un air conspirateur.

« Vous savez ce qu'il nous reste à faire, maintenant.  
>- Ouais !<br>- Quoi encore? cria Romano. Je comprends quedal à votre délire !  
>- J'aurais du m'en douter, Francis, que c'est à eux que tu pensais, dès le départ. Confia Arthur. C'est eux qu'il va falloir recruter... Oh non... Dans quel bordel je me suis mis ! Gémit-t-il.<br>- Ce sera parfait ! déclara Francis. J'espère juste que le patron me reconnaîtra.  
>- C-c'est lui le patron ? demanda Romano en désignant le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui affrontait la fillette.<br>- Oui, hélas... confirma Arthur. Gilbert.  
>- Bon ben alors on y va ! Déclara Antonio en se levant du banc, accompagné par les autres.<br>- Allez, viens, Romano !  
>- Bon, bon ! Ca va ! Ca va ! J'arrive ! Grogna-t-il en traînant des pieds. »<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NDLA: J'ai traduit « Awesome » par superméga ou supermégagénial. Je pense que ça reflète bien le sens du terme.<strong>_


End file.
